The present patent application for industrial invention relates to a yarn-winding reel realized by electrically welding an annular series of pre-bent rod iron modular elements. Once assembled, the modular elements generate two opposite identical circular grids connected by an annular series of transversal bars that form a cylindrical cage used to wind a skein of yarn contained between the two opposite grids.
Once the modular rod iron elements have been welded one after the other, they generate a reel with central hub that can be directly coupled to the shaft of the machines used to automatically wind or unwind skeins of yarn.
The market currently offers two different models of electrically welded rod iron reels, one with hub and one without hub.
The first model is made up of a pair of parallel metal circles, on which some rod iron elements are externally welded. By means of intersection the rod iron elements create a central hub with square cross-section.
The two circles are connected through an annular series of transversal bars, whose ends are welded on the rod iron elements welded on the outside of the circles.
The second model has a simpler, cheaper structure formed by an annular series of pre-bent rod iron modular elements. Once they have been welded, the modular elements generate a pair of parallel rings connected by a radial series of transversal forks used to wind the skein of yarn.
This model, however, requires the use of an adaptation cylinder in order to be applied on the shaft of the machines used to automatically wind or unwind skeins of yarn.
The adaptation cylinder must be inserted in the cylindrical compartment, around which the radial series of transversal forks is arranged.
Although more complex in structure, the first model is easier to use, since the presence of the central hub allows for its direct insertion on the shaft of automatic winding machines.
In other words, the use of the first model of reel (that is the model provided with hub) allows for saving not only on the purchasing cost of adaptation cylinders, but also on the time and labour necessary to couple or uncouple the adaptation cylinder to or from each reel.
Moreover, a considerable amount of time is lost in looking for the adaptation cylinders, since they are usually stocked in warehouses at some distance from the automatic machine on which they are used.
The purpose of the present invention is to realise a new model of electrically welded rod iron reel, which features the advantages of both reel models described above.
More precisely, the convenience of the new model of reel according to the present invention derives from its constructive technique based on the use of an annular series of pre-bent rod iron modular elements capable of being electrically welded one after the other one.
Moreover, the convenience of the new model of reel according to the present invention derives from the fact that the reel is provided with a central hub, obtained through the innovative original shape of the pre-bent modular elements.